Gastrostomy feeding devices provide access to the stomach from the exterior of the body through a stoma site. These devices are inserted and left in for the period of time that access to the stomach is needed, and are used as a conduit for feeding, decompression, delivery of medications, and suctioning of fluids.
Gastrostomy feeding devices provide means for connection to feeding delivery sets, or syringes used to access the gastrostomy. A lumen traverses the stoma into the stomach. If the connection is opened, reflux of gastric contents is likely. A valve may be positioned on the exterior of the stomach wall to prevent backflow of stomach contents. However, the valve and associated connectors and tubing are unsightly, and even frightening to children and other patients. Further, the tubular devices protrude vertically and materially from the exterior of the abdomen, and may interfere with sleep for the patient who sleeps on his or her stomach.